


Startled End

by Ciestess



Series: One-Shot Wednesdays 2019 [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Horror, POV First Person, Psychological Horror, Shapeshifter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-16 23:56:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20611505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciestess/pseuds/Ciestess
Summary: What is the true shape of a shapeshifter? Just hope you never see it. ‘Cause if you do...“I-... I’m so sorry...!”





	Startled End

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by prompt 493 of @wonderful-prompts on Tumblr.

I… I didn’t mean to, I swear.

Really, I didn’t!  
He startled me, that’s… I…

I’m sorry…

I tried not to let him see me! But he-he just… He just- I didn’t have time!

I waited and waited. I would’ve left if I could have, but if I tried, they… They’d have killed me.

I… I don’t care about taking human form! I just want to keep living with everyone else -- what’s the point of this stupid initiation, anyway?! Why can’t we just live like all the others: in secret, peacefully waiting to be accepted by humanity again? I just…  
I just…!

I JUST WANTED TO LIVE, I SWEAR!

The building was so busy -- I tried to get them to pick somewhere else, but they… They said it was perfect. That I would really have to- that I… would have no choice BUT to take a human form. That I’d be forced to learn how to hide from them, or else…  
And I…  
I failed.

I’m so sorry!

I-I-I should’ve hidden better, I…

I tried to stay as-as a… as a printer, or a lamp, or a rug, or ANYTHING, but… but the only things that could leave the building were humans, and…  
And I was running out of time.

I thought, maybe, that I could… hide as a bag or coat or something, and have one of the humans carry me out that way, but…  
But if I did that, I’d have had to hide from EVERYONE. FOREVER. And…  
… I couldn’t. I’m so sorry, I couldn’t do that, and I should’ve, ‘cause maybe I wouldn’t have killed him then, maybe I could’ve lived in peace that way, and…

…

But I… I didn’t, and…  
…  
And he saw me.

I was finally gonna do it. Everyone was gone but him -- I thought EVERYONE had left, ‘cause it was so late, but…  
But they made that poor intern stay so late. And I was…  
I couldn’t stay an object much longer -- or I’d stay one forever.

So I was gonna do it.  
I was gonna change into a human, and… and to do that, I… I had to change into my true form, and…

And he saw me.

He came in -- just opened the door and turned the light on, and…  
And I tried to change back, but…  
But it was too late, and…

And he -- he just…  
He just DIED. Just like that, and I…

I panicked.

I thought -- maybe -- that if I… If I changed into him that… That maybe he wouldn’t really be dead.  
But they-

-They didn’t tell me it wouldn’t last.

That eventually -- I’d have to change again.

And you all… you were in the room, _and I couldn’t stop it,andIdidn’tknow, I SWEAR I DIDN’T KNOW!!!_

I’m… I’m so sorry…

** _I’m so sorry-!_ **

-No. _No, some**ones com-!**_  
_-Hide.Gotta-**gottahide!**_

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of my “OneShot Wednesday” project - I’m trying to write a one-shot every week.
> 
> ###  **And I take requests!**
> 
> Just about everything goes -- I’ll tell you if there’s a problem. But if you want to know the details of how the OSWs work, check out [my website](https://crossroadofinfinity.com/).
> 
> Please send me ALL the ideas!!! I will make sure to recognize whoever’s idea/request it was in the work – just ask if you want to remain anonymous.
> 
> And if you liked this, please **SHARE** it!


End file.
